Who Is The Number One ?
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Un délire qui peu intéresser toutes les léctrices de Bleach, les garçons, passez votre chemin, cette fic es réserver aux Fangirls ! Une question : Qui es le meilleur ? La réponse fournie par les perso féminin  et vous si vous voulez !


**Genre : **Humour !

**Rating : **K pour le langage employé et les sous-entendus pas très nets ...

**Note d'Axel : **Ha ha ha ha ha ! Un délire qui peut intéresser toutes les lectrices de Bleach. Les garçons, passez votre chemin, _**cette fic est réservée aux Fangirls **_! MOA HA HA HA ! Pour écrire cette fic, je me suis tournée vers le site ffnet, sur les fics présentes et existantes sur le site ! Il y a actuellement 1525 fic en tout ! Mesdemoiselles françaises qui écrivaient ... FÉLICITATION ! C'est un chiffre magnifique, mine de rien !

**Bêta Correctrice :** Wesley Iriah Douglas_ (NdWesley : Si vous ne lisez pas les scans et ne suivez que la parution française : Faites gaffe ! Petit risque de __**spoiler**__ sur Gin !)_

_

* * *

_

Riruka Dokugamine, nouveau personnage de Bleach, dit dans le chapitre 433 (page 21, première case) : « OMIGOD HE'S A HOTTIE », ce que l'on pourrait traduire par "Oh mon Dieu, il est ..." ... Il est ... Heu ... Hum ... Hottie ... Hot ? Chaud ... Il est chaud ? _(NdWesley : plutôt « Il est canon/sexy », la traduction littérale ne marche pas avec ce genre d'expression)_ ... Hé, mais ça veut rien dire du tout ça ! _(NdWesley : Mais si !) _Enfin, j'ai l'impression que ça veut dire un truc du genre "affreusement sexy" _(NdWesley : Bingo !)._ Bref, elle parle la même langue que nous ! Fangirl avide de beaux garçons (elle invente même des nouveaux mots rien que pour décrire un homme !) !

A-t-elle tort, a-t-elle raison ? Nous allons en débattre ensemble, qu'en dites-vous ? ... Heu, peut-être dans un autre chapitre. Pour le moment, voyons plutôt la présentation des personnages du point de vue des … personnages ?

* * *

- KUROSAKI-KUN EST LE MEILLEUR ! S'écrie alors une jeune fille rousse dont je n'ai pas besoin de mettre le prénom (désolée pour celles qui ne l'aiment pas, mais moi, j'l'adore). Hé oui, très chères lectrices ! Sur plus de 1525 fics sur ffnet, il y a **433 fics** dont l'un des deux persos principaux n'est autre que notre Substitut de Shinigami adoré ! Celui que certains nomment "La Fraise" : **Ichigo Kurosaki **! C'est clair que c'est le meilleur ! Il est classe, il est fort, il est adorable et il est parfait pour faire tous les rôles ! Uke, Seme, Ambivalent ! ... Bien sûr, souvent utilisé pour le rôle du Dominé, notre ami n'en reste pas moins très intéressant et le jour où l'on n'écrira plus de fic sur lui n'est pas près d'arriver !

Orihime, vêtue de sa tenue de supporter à l'effigie d'Ichigo (t-shirt moulant (bien sûr ! X3), short court (*_*) et bandeau sur le front), saute en remuant ses pompons, digne des pompom girs américaines super flashies !

- KUROSAKI-KUN IS THE BEST !

Rukia arrive, le regard brillant et fonce le pied en avant pour expulser la pauvre rousse.

- VOUS QUI ME LISEZ ! Comment osez-vous ? **Byakuya Kuchiki**, chef du clan Kuchiki, un noble plein d'arrogance et affreusement beau ... Vous n'avez écrit QUE **209 fics** où il est l'un des deux persos principaux !

Elle prend un air dramatique.

- Ne voyez-vous pas le potentiel qu'il possède ? Il peut être Uke ou Seme. Il est arrogant, il est froid, distant et très douée en art !

- ... (Orihime, toujours en vie, septique quand à la dernière affirmation) ...

- Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez le dénigrer à ce point, alors qu'un gamin tel que Kurosaki est aussi ... Ha ! Honte à vous et ...

La pauvre jeune fille se fait assommer par une autre arrivante : Miss Bonnet F ! ... Heu ... Je veux dire ... Rangiku ... Heu ... Baisse ton sabre Rangiku ...

- Je viens défendre l'honneur de **Gin Ichimaru** ! Lâche notre très belle, jeune, douce et délicate Shinigami qui ... Ok, j'arrête ... Donc, je disais : je viens défendre mon ancien Supérieur ! Certes, il a un sourire terrifiant. Certes, il est super manipulateur. Certes ... Il est ce qu'il est : un renard ... Un serpent qui se glisse délicatement ... En des endroits intimes et ...

- Rangiku ! Soupire Rukia en frottant sa nuque douloureuse.

- Il n'y a que **143 fics** dont Gin est l'un des persos principaux, mais qu'importe ce chiffre insignifiant ! Tout le monde sait que cet homme a du potentiel ! Uke, Seme ... Il arrive a avoir ses amants de la façon qu'il veut ! MOA HA HA HA HA HA !

- Je viens défendre la cause d'**Aizen Sosuke **! Annonce la voix un peu malade d'Hinamori. Oui, je parle bien du GRAND MÉCHANT (?) de Bleach ! Celui-là même qui s'est montré manipulateur et extrêmement doué pour berner les gens ! Je suis sûre qu'il a surpris toutes celles qui ont lu le manga et cela à plusieurs reprises. Cet homme est si doué qu'il arrive même à manipuler les lecteurs du manga ! Malgré seulement **55 fics **à son palmarès, il n'en reste pas moins l'un des personnages les plus travaillés dans chacune d'elles !

- Tiens, Hinamori ? Note Rangiku en haussant les sourcils. Comment peux-tu défendre un tel type ? C'est un mec sans charme, tout juste bon à faire de la figuration dans les fics ! Il est là pour qu'Ichigo le batte !

- Et pour trancher le bras d'Ichimaru dans le manga ! Réplique la jeune fille en lançant un regard froid à son amie.

Chose que beaucoup de personnes lui reprochent ... AIZEN ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ABÎMER ET LAISSER DANS CET ÉTAT ICHIMARU ? Je te le ferai regretter ! Je te le promets, je te ...

- Hé, narrateur, nous fais pas un coup de déprime ! Soupire Rukia. T'es pas là pour donner ton avis, mais juste pour décrire ce que nous faisons et rien de plus !

- Surtout que c'est à mon tour de présenter quelqu'un ! Lâche ironiquement Sakuragi. **Shinji Hirako **! **31 fics** ! Normal avec son sourire et sa coupe au carré !

La jeune blonde rejette la tête en arrière pour rire aussi sinistrement que possible ... Heu ... Sakuragi, vous êtes sensée DÉFENDRE un personnage, pas l'enfoncer au plus bas, surtout qu'il a du potentiel Shinji ! Y'en a pleins qui l'aiment bien ! Sérieux ...

- Achète-toi des lunettes, bouffonne ! Réplique la naine de jardin. Qu'est-c'tu dis ?

Je ne dis là que la simple vérité : Shinji est un personnage qui possède un potentiel incroyable !

- J'vois pas où !

Hé bien, considérons **Kensei Muguruma** ! Il possède un caractère incroyable, un style bien à lui et un corps d'apollon ! Mais celui-ci n'a le droit qu'à **16 fics** ! ... QUOI ? SEULEMENT ! Wesley ! _(NdWesley : Oui, Boss ?)_ Fais-moi penser à écrire d'autres fics sur lui ! _(NdWesley : Bien, Boss.)_ Ha ha ! Pauvre Muguruma qui aura affaire à mes bons soins ! Grâce à moi, il en aura 20 prochainement ! MOA HA HA HA HA !

- Excusez-moi, mais pourrions-nous passer à la suite ? Demande poliment Orihime.

Déboule Kiyone, portant la panoplie complète de la supporter de Ukitake !

- Personnage surtout vu comme Uke, **Ukitake Junshiro** a à son palmarès près de **41 fics**, ce qui n'est pas rien ! Sa fragilité due à une santé incroyablement faible le rend charmant et ses longs cheveux blancs donnent envie de passer nos mains dans ses cheveux ! Les hommes comme les femmes veulent le protéger ! ...

- Je vous félicite Mesdames ! Avoue Nanao. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un feignant, **Kyoraku Shunsui **possède près de **20 fics** ! Vu en Seme par l'auteur de cette fic, elle ne risque pas de le faire en Uke.

Nanao, ce que tu dis là, c'est ... Très utile ...

- C'est juste que j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de parler d'un ivrogne que l'on voit de toute façon le plus souvent avec moi ou Ukitake !

... Hum ... Hé hé hé ...J'vais arranger ça ...

- Vous devriez d'abord finir vos autres fics ! Vous ne devriez même pas écrire cet OS complètement inutile, sans intérêt et ...

Quelqu'un peut la virer là ? ... Non, j'l'adore cette meuf, mais j'avais envie d'écrire mon point de vue ... Et tranquille, s'il vous plaît ...

- J'ai quelque chose à signaler ! Fait Hallibel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. J'aimerais parler du cas d'**Hitsugaya Toshiro **! Celui-ci possède à son palmarès **102 fics **! Évidement, le fait qu'il soit petit, adorable, et très beau, fait qu'il charme énormément de choses _(NdWesley : De CHOSES ? ! Comme des poubelles ? Des distributeurs de cannettes ? Des cure-dents ? Des…)_ (NdAxel : Wouaaaa ! Comment tu es méchante avec lui ! En même temps, dans l'anime, il a une voix d'homme lui ...) _(NdWesley : T'es sûre que ça serait pas mieux qu'il charme des PERSONNES à la place de CHOSES ? 'Fin moi je dis ça, je dis rien, hein…)_(NdAxel : Bah si, des "choses" ! Tu crois que les persos de Bleach peuvent nous appeler autrement que des "choses" ? Nous qui sommes des êtres plus dangereuses que les Hollow, les Arrancar et les Shinigami qui maitrisent les techniques utiles ! Nous ... Qui sommes ... DES FANGIRLS et qui osons les mettre en couples avec des personnes du même sexe ! MOA HA HA HA HA HA ! (a complétement disjoncté))(NdWesley : ...)... Il est aussi très puissant, je ne peux le nier ... Mais ... Il a l'apparence d'un enfant pur que l'on ne devrait pas pervertir et qui ... Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi vous vous intéressez à lui ...

- C'EST QUOI C'DÉLIRE LA ? Hurle soudainement Apache qui arrive. **STARRK COYOTTE **N'A QUE **2 FIC** A SON ACTIF ? Hé bien puisque c'est comme ça, moi, j'vais carrément faire de la pub pour ses deux fics ! Et toc ! L'une est écrite par _Jijisub_, c'est un UA qui est SUPERBE ! "_Tueurs à Gage_" ! LISEZ-LA ! L'autre, écrite par _Eilisande,_ s'appelle "_Proies_" ! Et vous savez quoi ? Vous ferriez mieux de la lire ! Ça c'est d'la balle !

Hé, pas d'pub !

- Ha ouais ?

... Bon, d'accord, pour cette fois ... Arrête de me regarder comme ça ... Merci !

- MOA HA HA HA HA HA ! Rit (je sais, vous aviez remarqué) la grande Yoruichi. **Kisuke Urahara**, blond, l'anti-héros absolu ! Le bouffon à la cervelle incroyable ! **27 fics** à son actif ! C'est pas beaucoup, mais ça me fait toujours marrer ! Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Vous le foutez même avec Byakuya ? Franchement, Auteurs, j'vous adore ! J'me lasse pas de lire les fics où vous le foutez avec quelqu'un ! MOA HA HA HA ! KISUKE DEVRAIT LA LIRE CELLE-LA ! "_Course Poursuite_" de _Jijisub _! Un UA où il a du mal à se faire sa cible ! Comme dans "_L'excuse du pied, ça ne marche pas avec Byakuya_" de _Loli-Pamplo_ !

Hé, mais non, j'ai dit : PAS DE PUB !

- J'te rappelle que c'est toi qui écrit cette fic ...

Mais je ne contrôle pas toujours les personnages !

- Je suis là pour parler de **Renji Abarai** ! Annonce la voix joyeuse de Tatsuki. Bon, dans l'manga, je l'ai juste vu une fois alors qu'il venait dans le monde humain pour faire une entrée très remarquée, mais après tout, on est que dans un OS ! Personne ne va en tirer des conclusions hâtives si c'est moi qui le présente !

Oulà, cela me donne des idées ... Tatsuki, lâche le bureau ... Je rigolais ... Merci !

- Donc, avec **137 fics **... Que dire de lui ? ... Une vraie tête brûlée super trop classe, surtout lorsqu'il a les cheveux lâchés ! Il est vraiment à baver ! MOA HA HA HA ! Et que dire de ses tatouages qui donnent des envies pas très nettes ? Envies qui augmentent chaque fois qu'on regarde le générique de fin de Bleach. Vous savez ? Celui où on le voit torse-nu ! Beau, sexy et au caractère incroyablement intéressant, on ne se lasse pas de le voir encore, encore et encore dans les fics, que ce soit en seme ou en uke !

- Moi, j'viens parler de **Shuuhei Hisagi **! Fait Mira-Rosa avec un large sourire. Bah ouais, il m'a vachement marqué ce petit : franchement, faut être avide de danger pour se coller une bombe sur la gorge ! Rolala ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il est excitant avec son "69" sur le visage ! Si on a pas directement l'esprit mal tourné avec ce chiffre ... C'est qu'on est pas sexuellement actif ... 69 ... Haaaaaa !

- Chiffre qu'il a pris à KENSEI ! Hurle Sakuragi. LE VOLEUR ! Il avait pas le droit !

- **30 Fics** pour lui ! Il est plus intéressant que celui auquel il a piqué l'idée ... Mais cela nous fait tourner l'esprit ! On les imagine ... Ensemble ...

- En 69 ? Demande Rangiku. Mon Dieu ...

Moi, j'le vois plutôt avec ...

- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, Narrateur !

- Bon, moi, j'peux présenter un qu'est plus intéressant : **Izuru Kira **! Souffle Sunsun. L'homme à la mèche blonde ! **61 fics** ! Plus qu'à vous deux, mes amies ! Mon candidat est plus populaire que les vôtres !

Apache et Mira Rosa se tournent vers leur amie, le regard noir.

Déboule une petite tête rose qui déquille les Arrancars.

- **Kenpachi Zaraki **n'a que **20 Fics**, mais c'est pas grave ! Sourit Yachiru. C'est lui le plus fort ! C'est mon héros ! Il est trop balaise ! Même s'il est super balafré, moi je l'adore, parce qu'il a un côté "bête sauvage" incroyablement intéressant ! Il défonce tout le monde ! Nanananananéreuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

- C'est pas vrai ! Réplique une autre petite chose du nom de Nell. **Nnoitra Jirgua **est fort ! Il n'a que **18 Fics** et pourtant, sa personnalité est incroyablement travaillée pour un personnage qui ne fait qu'apparaître dans l'histoire ! Sourire terrifiant, physique désavantageux car squelettique, mais personnalité réellement intéressante !

... Alors, rien d'autre à ajouter ? ... QUOI ? VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS ? Alors, déboule de nulle part Axel Gabriel (moi ... XD) qui déquille tout le monde à coup de A-va-donc-te-faire-foutre (merci au site du "_Démon du Rire_" qui fait tout un tas de parodies audio et Vidéo ! ... Ouais, c'est de la pub, et ALORS ? Pour trouver le site, rien de mieux qu'une recherche ! X3) et de coup-de-pied-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tellement-l'est-puissant-ce-coup-là !

- **GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK** POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! **188 Fics** ! Il est le meilleurs ! Il est sexy, il est super trop balaise, il a un putain de caractère de la mort qui tue et il est marquant ! Dès son arrivée, on peut pas passer à côté de lui ! Même TITE KUBO est tombé amoureux de ce gars, car d'après mes sources personnelles (Wesley) _( NdWesley : C'est pas très sympa de trahir ses sources à l'insu de leur plein gré, Boss…)_ (NdAxel : Tu crois ? ... =X) qui ma présenté un super Site de la mort qui tue ... _Bleach Web_ ! Hé bien ... Je cite (du site (Quel rythme !)) : "A l'origine il n'avait pas fait Grimmjow pour qu'il soit un personnage important, il devait mourir rapidement. Finalement il aura son importance dans le futur du manga." ! Moa ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Ce pauvre bleuté pensait pouvoir se cacher de moi ! Axel Gabriel ! Hé bien non ! MONSIEUR EST PAS MORT ! Monsieur va revenir ... ET NOUS DONNER L'OCCASION DE FANTASMER ENCORE SUR LUI !

- Oula, elle est complètement partie celle-là ! Lâche terrifiée, la pauvre Rangiku.

- Ne nous approchons pas trop ! Conseille Nanao.

- J'rappelle aussi que dans les sondages, ce beau gars est souvent dans le top 10 depuis son apparition ! Bref ... Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, pour moi, c'est le meilleur _(NdWesley : Pareil !)_ ! MOA HA HA HA ! Grimmjow ...

Juste pour vous signaler : l'auteur de cette fic est entrain de baver sur le clavier de l'ordinateur ! Et cela juste en repensant à tout le potentiel de cette incroyable créature qui est clairement "Ambivalente" de son point de vue ...

* * *

Voulez-vous donner votre avis quant à ce que vous en pensez ? Allez-y ! Ne vous gênez pas, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que les gens ont à me dire ! Trouvez-vous qu'il n'y a pas assez de fics sur un perso en particulier ? Personnellement, je trouve ça étonnant de voir si peu de fics sur Kensei alors qu'Izuru en a autant ... XD

Je n'ai pas parlé de tous les personnages, mais seulement de ceux qui me revenaient à l'esprit et qui sont, à mon goût, potentiellement intéressants ... N'hésitez pas à me rappeler si j'ai oublié un Beau Gosse ! _(NdWesley : Comme Uryû Ishida par exemple ? Ou Ulquiorra Schiffer ?) _(NdAxel : OH MY GOD ! Mais mais mais ... Non, il en est hors de question ! Ces deux là, j'vais les faire !)

* * *

Déboule la fille dont on connait pas encore le nom et qui fait partie de Xcution, vous savez ? Celle à la coupe au carré et avec les grosses lèvres là ! _(NdWesley : Bah si elles suivent le manga mais pas les scans, elles ne risquent pas de savoir… Mais les spoils ne sont pas importants, donc vous pouvez quand même lire la suite :D) _(Nd Axel : Ouais, qu'ils imaginent une nana avec des grosses lèvres (le truc qui m'a bien marquée avec elle XD))

- Narrateur, t'arrête là ?

Ouais, mais j'y peux rien, tu sais que niveau nom, j'suis pas calée ! J'les retiens pas facilement et puis ...

- Ouais, mais Ginjou, t'as retenu ! Hein ? Et pas le mien ?

Mais le tien, il le donne même pas. Regarde, j'me rappelle plus du nom ! Ho, et puis mince alors ! On s'en fout ! Qu'est-c'tu veux ?

- Je voulais parler des hommes de mon groupe ! Je suis sûre qu'ils apparaîtront prochainement dans les fics et ...

s'esclaffe alors Axel qui la pointe du doigt.

- Mais tu rêves là ! Hurle-t-elle. Comparé à mon p'tit Grimmjow, ils ont aucune chance ! Même Kensei sera toujours plus célèbre que tes quatre potes !

- Répète pour voir ? S'énerve l'autre.

- Bon, ok, j'avoue que le petit blond avec sa casquette pourrait potentiellement intéresser certaines lectrices, mais franchement, les autres ...

- Hé, ils sont superbes !

- Entre le majordome qui copie son style sur Nnoitra et Kenpachi avec son œil caché, on dirait qu'il sort d'un de ces films sur les vampires ! En fait, c'est le frère d'Alfred de Batman, hein ?

- Comment oses-tu !

- Quant à l'autre, au début, j'trouvais qu'il ressemblait un peu à Aizen, son regard surtout ! Quand t'effaces tout son visage et que tu gardes vraiment que les yeux ! Autrement, comme l'a dit quelqu'un que j'ai lu une fois, c'est un croisement entre le grand méchant et Ganju ! MOA HA HA HA !

- Mais j'vais t'buter !

- NIAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Hurlent de concert Rukia et Orihime qui se jettent en même temps devant Axel. Jamais on te laissera faire !

- Ouais, d'abord, nous, on est des fangirls comme elle et on adore voir nos persos se faire torturer par elle ! Hurle la rousse très motivée.

- Nous la défendrons comme nous défendrons toutes les auteurs de talents ! _Shini-Sama_, _Jijisub_, _Elerynna_, _Eilisande _et toutes les autres !

- Ouais ! Lâche motivée Rangiku. On adore voir nos hommes se faire torturer et virer leur cuti ... Hé, attendez, on devrait pas plutôt les tuer pour être sûres de finir avec nos hommes ?

- Moi ? Soupire Rukia, le regard brillant. Finir avec Nii-san ?

- Non, je préfère la défendre ! Assure Nanao en se mettant devant Axel. Je préfère savoir Kyoraku avec un homme plutôt qu'avec moi !

Et si nous en venions à la conclusion de cette histoire qui est toujours aussi inutile, mais qui reste un bon délire ! ... Comment pourrait-il y avoir une morale à une histoire aussi ... Comment dire ? Inutile ? ... Bof, on a le droit de se lancer dans ses délires !

Ha, si, morale de cette histoire : Être un Bisho comporte des risques ! Si on veut pas être dans des fics Yaoi, vaut mieux être moche quoi ! MOA HA HA HA ! Continue comme ça Tite Kubo, crée-nous de beaux persos pour qu'on puisse donner libre cours à notre imagination ! MOA HA HA HA HA !

* * *

**Note d'Axel :** Ne plus écrire de délire, cela nuit gravement à mon état mental qui est déjà très perverti par des idées pas nettes ! Mais c'est clair, je vais arranger les statistiques de Kensei ! Viens ici mon petit ! Avec qui pourrais-je te mettre ... Hu hu hu hu ... Wesley ! _(NdWesley : Oui, Boss ?)_ Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! X3 _(NdWesley : Avec plaisir, Boss :D)_

_

* * *

_

**Poste Scritum :**

- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Hurle soudainement Nel en arrivant. Pas finir comme ça ! Wesley a dit ! _(NdWesley : Parfaitement ! J'ai dit !) _Manque deux personnages importants ! **Uryû Ishida** ! Seulement **20 fics**, mais super canon avec ses lunettes qui lui donnent "quatre yeux" !

Heu, Nel, tu sais que ça, c'est censé être une insulte ?

- Ha bon ? Moi, j'aime quatre yeux ! Tu peux les mettre derrière la tête ! Et puis, Quincy, c'est super classe ! Même si les vêtements sont bizarres !

Nel, encore une insulte ?

- Mais non, supers vêtements : donnent l'impression que c'est un super héros ou un chevalier servant ! Très bien !

... Bon, nous allons nous séparer sur ces mots et ...

- STOP ! Hurle Circcus. Moi, je viens pour rappeler que Iceberg aussi est un super parti ! Sa froideur nous donne envie de le réchauffer et son caractère, bien que difficile à aborder, reste l'un des plus incroyables lorsqu'on arrive à l'utiliser ! **Ulquiorra Schiffer** (NdAxel : Comment j'ai pu l'oublier lui ? Franchement ! Il a toujours de sacrés rôles dans mes fics ...) avec **95 fics **!

Bon, c'est bon ? On peut dire que la fic est finie maintenant ? _(NdWesley : On peut :D)_ ... On sait jamais ... Rolala ... Quand même ... Bon, j'vais faire mes fics ! X3


End file.
